Kiara Kruger
|name=Kiara Kruger |sex=Female |species= |dob=08th |mob=7 |yob=1997 |age=Young Adult |facs=None |birthplace=South Africa |height=5'5" |build=lithe |hair=Black |eyes=Green |skin=Sand |actor=Kim Engelbrecht |music=W.A.S.P. - Sweet Cheetah }}Overview= Born in South Africa, Kiara was the first in several generations to show the feline heritage again. Now, after a couple terms in the Middle East, she is on her way to college on the the west coast of the United States... Personality Kiara is often controlling her instincts, biting down on urges as she had been trained to keep her difference a secret from the beginning. While this often makes her appear paranoid, it is the training of long years that also has kept her well. On the other hand, she often has a hands on approach to problems and is dependable. Tasking her to do something will get it done. When she has the time to spare, she loves the adrenaline rush of a run, but as there is rarely a chance to unleash her inner feline, she fets her kicks from daredevil acts like high speed driving or daredevil sportive activities, relying on her healing to fix up whatever happens to her. |-| Sheet= SIGNATURE ABILITY Blood of the Land In Africa, the ground always has been thirsty and fed the blood of countless tribal wars and colonial invasions. Arabia has had its fair share of bloodshed feeding the ground, and so has America, between colonization, revolution, the Civil War, and more. But, the land doesn't forget the blood it has had to drink. Kiara's bloodline shares a bond to the land, and when they feed about two pints of their blood to it the right way, it will give it back for a short time. In places of bloodshed it comes easier, but on every land it will come eventually. When the blood resurfaces, it boil up in a pool of red-black liquid maybe ten yards in diameter. From its depths, tentacles of it lash out to constrict and strangle the enemies of its caller, obeying only the spoken command of its master. Their strength and toughness is Enhanced level. The pool stays for about five minutes before it is reabsorbed into the land again. However, the land doesn't have endless amounts of blood everywhere and will need about a week to replenish it for the area of a city. SKILLS POWERS ADVANTAGES WEAKNESSES |-| Background= Kiara's Family has been made of soldiers since generations. Her mom's line are Boers from the netherlands, and some of them even served in the Boer wars. Her mother went to study in the US and married her father, staying in Georgia for a couple of years. But then they moved back to South Africa in their early 20s after inheriting a farm from a relative of her mother. A couple years later, Kiara was born and grew up in the local communities. But even as a kid she was different from other kids her age: Her blood reacted to the red soil, making her feel itches different from those of humans. Instincts. Her mother had been spared of those as apparently it skipped a generation and never was told about it, but Kiara wasn't. What it was her parents couldn't tell. Only as an older aunt of mother came to visit, it got clear: Kiara wasn't like the other kids not because she was strange, but because she wasn't entirely human in the first place. Her bloodline carried what some might call "Were-cheetah-curse", but it was not a curse that could be broken. It was a gift that one could coexist with. After being taught about her heritage, the biggest part that changed for Kiara was, that she was drilled to control her instincts and shifting. Soon after, she started to roam the lands of the district after school, learning to hunt the feline way under the supervision of her great aunt. After her sophomore year, her parents insisted that she would take her next two school years back in the states, not only to secure her US citizenship but also to try to give her better chances of education. She lived with an uncle of hers in Utah for the next two years, having to keep her secret from him as only her closest allies knew. Being kind of distant to him and disagreeing with his idea that she might need to be more feminine and protected, she often got into fights with him. Partly to spite him, partly to secure money for her college, she took the offer of a Recruiter for the National Guard after graduating. After basic training, Kiara took a tour of duty in the gulf region, serving in a support battalion. After the quite calm tour, she had returned to Utha, but quickly moved to the east to get as far away from her uncle as she could. A couple months later she took her second assignment, again to the gulf region. Returning from her last deployment, she packed the few belongings to the back of her car and set on to move to the east coast, where she had found herself a spot in the literature classes. |-| 'Ships= |-| Logs= Category:Character